Enoch
Enoch is the 4th of Ryazan's 12 Locks and though she may seem frail, she is still a powerful adversary. Enoch travels with Denizen, the 7th Lock. The pair is known well for their reconnaissance abilities and are extremely adept at gathering information. Appearance Enoch wears long robes that cover all of her body, most people have only ever seen her hands. Her skin pale, but her hands are dark and covered in ash. She is rather short and rarely speaks. By the looks of her arms she seems to be elderly, though she is capable of moving very quickly. Enoch has the roman numeral IV on her forearm, indicating that she is the fourth lock. History Enoch was once an elderly lady living in a small village in Ashwood. When the village was attacked by Ryazan's forces when he first began to overtake the country, she attempted to help protect the village since she was one of the few with developed arts. She only knew a few simple barrier techniques that she claims were passed down to her from older generations. Intrigued by her techniques, Ryazan decided to take her as a test subject instead of killing her. Enoch is thought to be one of the earliest fully Hybridization experiments that implant a shard of Soul into the person. Equipment Abilities Ash Manipulation Enoch is able to create ash, typically using it for her runic circles. She also uses the ability to create crows out of ash, which she uses for ranged attacks. Runic Art A variation of character arts, Enoch is able to use her ash to create enhancements on various objects as well as herself and others through the use of runic circles. Through the potential enhancement due to Ryazan's experiments, Enoch is powerful enough to enhance the very environment around her. Techniques * 'Runic Array: Ten-Fold Barrier -' Enoch draws a runic circle on some surface in ash. Once drawn, energy races out along the ground radially, expanding the circle and strengthening that surface to be much more resilient to attacks. * 'Ballist Cannon -' Enoch quickly draws a vertical runic circle in the air out of ash, the circle floating in front of her. Her hand then begins to charge with energy and she pushes it through the circle, causing a blast of energy to fire towards the opponent. * 'Runic Array: Opal Serpent -' Enoch Draws a runic circle on the ground in ash and throws a lice snake in the center. The circle begins to glow with a rainbow energy and a large, multi-colored, opalescent serpent begins to slither from the circle. * 'Explosive Rune -' Enoch can draw a rune on pretty much any surface which acts as a proximity mine that bursts with energy when activated. The limit of this rune is that it must be drawn on a surface and cannot be drawn in the air. * 'Multi Gravitational Field Enrichment Array -' Enoch draws one large runic circle on the ground and two smaller horizontal runic circles in the air above it. When the array is finished, the two floating circles begin to spin rapidly, causing a massive increase in gravity contained within the bounds of the circle, causing anyone who isn't strong enough to drop to their knees. Enoch must place a rune that diminishes the effects of gravity on herself and whoever else she wants to move freely within this array. Category:Characters